Friendly Reunion
by SHSno8evil2
Summary: Two have secrets of their own. Will the secrets be revealed once and for all?
1. Default Chapter

Prelude:  
  
It has been three years since the defeat of Ultimecia. The Garden returned to Balamb and friends went their separate ways. Laguna, Kiros, and Ward returned to Esthar. Edea and Cid retired and are they are at a secluded island. Ellone took over the orphanage. Squall was given the Ragnorak, moved out of his father's palace and lives in the Ragnorak. Rinoa is back in Deling City and is preparing to take her fathers place as President. Zell is back in Balamb. He owns and has a class at his small training school. Selphie and Irvine live together. Irvine owns his own Weapons Repair Shop and Selphie is a Pilot. Quistis is still teaching a class and is the Head Master of Balamb Garden. Seifer, Raijin, and Fuijin are back at Balamb Garden but live on the basement level along with Emperor Norg. Old friends will be reunited at a ceremony. Two people hold secrets of their own. Will the secrets be revealed once and for all? 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Ragnorak  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Squall: Who the hell is calling at this time of night? Hello?  
  
Quistis: Hello Squall, its Quistis.  
  
Squall: --how did you get this number?  
  
Quistis: Your father gave it to me.   
  
Squall: Ugh! I told him not to give my number unless I know who he's planning to give it to. What a fucking asshole.  
  
Quistis: Uh…is this a bad time?  
  
Squall: It's 11:35 p.m., what do you think? So—what is it that you were calling here for?  
  
Quistis: Right. Could you meet in Dollet at the Café?  
  
Squall: Right now!  
  
Quistis: No! Tomorrow, say around noon?  
  
Squall: Whatever. Is that it?  
  
Quitis: Yes. Goodnight.  
  
Click  
  
Squall: I am going to kill my father for giving that bitch my number.  
  
Balamb  
  
Zell: Mom, I'm leaving!  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Okay, oh—stay out of trouble, please!  
  
Zell: I'm 20 year old; I think I am too mature to get into any trouble (smirk).  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Whatever you say (giggle). Now go, before you're late.  
  
Zell: C-ya later.  
  
Zell leaves his house and heads to the training center. Jessica comes walking to Zell's house and just misses him.  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
Jessica: Hello, is any one home?  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Coming. Hello, Jessica!   
  
Jessica: Well, you're up early.   
  
Mrs. Dincht: I like to get started early. What can I do for you sweetie?  
  
Jessica: Is Zell still home? I have to talk to him.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: What did he do this time?   
  
Jessica: (smile) He hasn't done anything to make me want to leave him.   
  
Mrs. Dincht: Whew! That's a relief. In that case, he's at the training center.   
  
Jessica: Thank you. I'll see you tonight?  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Yes. Oh Jessica, tell Zell that if he plans to stay here, to do his own laundry.   
  
Jessica: Will do Mrs. Dincht. Bye!  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Deling City  
  
Caraway: Honey, what do you plan to do until it's time for you to take over?  
  
Rinoa: I don't know. Maybe I'll go on vacation with my friends for a few months. I haven't really thought about it. Why?  
  
Caraway: Well, I think that getting out sounds good. Maybe you should consider joining your friends at the Garden.  
  
Rinoa: I don't think that is such a good idea. I'm not ready for them just yet.  
  
Caraway: It's been three years! How much more time do you need?  
  
Rinoa: Why are you pushing this?   
  
Caraway: I just want to see you happy. You have not been happy in a long time.   
  
Rinoa: I am happy.  
  
Caraway: Not as happy as I saw you a few years back. You couldn't stop talking about your new friends. And if I remember correctly, a certain young man as well.  
  
Rinoa: Father, I really don't feel like talking about this right now.  
  
Caraway: When is the right time? I just want to understand what could have made you so unhappy. Your friends are probably wondering when you'll show up or get in touch.  
  
Rinoa: I have friends.   
  
Caraway: I know but…   
  
Rinoa: They don't hurt each other.   
  
Caraway: I think it's time that you move on and put the past behind you.  
  
Rinoa: That's what I have been doing, but you insist on holding me back.  
  
Caraway: No Rinoa, did you ever think that you are holding yourself back? Just think about it, okay?  
  
Caraway goes over to Rinoa and kisses her forehead then he walks out of her room.  
  
Rinoa: If only it were that easy father. If only.   
  
Trabia  
  
Irvine: Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Irvine goes into the bedroom where Selphie slept silently.  
  
Irvine: (whisper) wake up gorgeous.  
  
Selphie: (groggy) what—time—is it?  
  
Irvine: Time for you and me to begin our lives together…  
  
Ian gets on one knee. Selphie begins to cry.  
  
Irvine: …forever. Selphie, would you make me the luckiest man in the world, and be Mrs. Selphie Kinneas?  
  
Selphie: Oh Irvine, of course. Yes, yes, yes! 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Dollet  
  
Squall: Look at what the cat dragged in.  
  
Quistis: Well, hello to you to Squall.  
  
Squall: Come and sit, please. Want anything to drink?  
  
Quistis: A bottle of water would be nice, thank you.  
  
Squall: Waiter, two bottles of water.  
  
Waiter: Coming right up.  
  
Squall: So—getting back to last night's phone call. What was it you wanted to talk about?  
  
Quistis: Oh yeah, I just wanted to know if you are going to the ceremony?  
  
Squall: What—What ceremony?  
  
Quistis: You know what I'm talking about. You did get your invitation didn't you?  
  
Squall: What invitation?  
  
Quistis: They sent them all out last week, so you should have gotten yours. Wait, does the Garden have your address?  
  
Squall: To what? I'm not exactly living in a house!  
  
Quistis: So what address do they have on your file?  
  
Squall: Uh…I know—my father's. That's where I was before I got the Ragnorak. I knew I should have returned his call last week.  
  
Quistis: So now that you know, are you going?  
  
Squall: When is it?  
  
Quistis: It's in two days.  
  
Squall: A bit of short notice but, I'll go on only one condition.  
  
Quistis: What?  
  
Squall: Promise me that I will not be surprised into giving a speech for anything.  
  
Quistis: What in the world would make you think any one would want to hear you speak, or should I say stutter!  
  
Squall: I'm serious.  
  
Quistis: It's not up to me, besides I don't even know what's going on as far as speeches go. So, I'll see you there about 6:30?  
  
Squall: Hey, I have an idea. How's about you stay with me on the Ragnorak and we could catch up on stuff that we've missed the last three years?  
  
Quistis: I don't know if that's such a good idea.  
  
Squall: Come on, how can you turn an offer from me down? It's just for two days.  
  
Quistis: Well—okay. 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Balamb  
  
Zell: Don't forget to bring in your gloves next time.  
  
Student: Okay Master Dincht, see you tomorrow.  
  
Jessica: Zell?  
  
Zell: That's my name—oh, Jess! Hey, how have you been! (nervous smile)  
  
Jessica: Don't act cute with me. Why haven't you been returning any of my calls the past couple of days?  
  
Zell: Well, uh you see…I've been very busy.  
  
Jessica: Doing what?  
  
Zell: Oh, uh—with the make up classes.  
  
Jessica: I don't understand you Zell, why can't you just tell me the truth. I know why.  
  
Zell: You do? Look—I can explain.  
  
Jessica: It's because I said that I loved you and I wanted you to tell me you feel the same way for me. Or, is it because I wouldn't sleep with you, until you tell me you love me and mean it?  
  
Zell: Jess, I told you it's not easy for guys to express themselves. I need time to—  
  
Jessica: Time to what? We've been together for two and a half years, don't you think you've had enough time?  
  
Zell: I don't know.  
  
Jessica: Look, I didn't come here to argue. I came here to remind you about the ceremony.  
  
Zell: What ceremony?  
  
Jessica: I knew you would forget. The one in two days at the Garden! Is it starting to become clear?  
  
Zell: I'm sorry, I remember now. What time?  
  
Jessica: I'll see you in front of the gates around 6:30.  
  
Zell: Okay. Jess—I am sorry.  
  
Jessica: Save it Zell. I have to go, I'll see you tonight?  
  
Zell: Tonight?  
  
Jessica: We're having dinner at your mom's?!  
  
Zell: Uh—yeah, I remember.   
  
Jessica: Good, see you then.  
  
Jessica kisses Zell and leaves.  
  
Zell: Girls are very tricky. I wonder if I'll ever understand them.  
  
Deling City  
  
Caraway: So—have you thought about it?  
  
Rinoa: Yes.  
  
Caraway: And?  
  
Rinoa: Well, I've decided to return to the Garden but, that's a big but, I don't plan to stay too long.  
  
Caraway looked at Rinoa with a sideways glance.   
  
Caraway: (smirk) How about making an appearance two days from now? Say at a ceremony?  
  
Rinoa: What on earth are you talking about father?  
  
Caraway: Well, I was going to mention this at the beginning of the week, but I thought to leave it 'til today.  
  
Rinoa: Spit it out.  
  
Caraway: The Garden is having a ceremony for the new students and to recognize some of the old.  
  
Rinoa: A ceremony for the students of the Garden? What does that have to do with me?  
  
Caraway: It seems that you made quite an impression three years ago, I guess they want to recognize it now.  
  
Rinoa: Is this your doing father? Because if it is I—  
  
Caraway: (chuckle) I wish I came up with this idea but, I didn't. See for your self.  
  
Caraway hands Rinoa the invitation.  
  
Rinoa: But I thought—  
  
Caraway: So, are you going?  
  
Rinoa: I—I don't know what I want to do. Besides, I don't have anything to wear. Oh well, maybe next time.  
  
Caraway: Not so fast, we can go shopping.   
  
Rinoa: Father you hate shopping.  
  
Caraway: I know but, this is something special. So, what do you say?  
  
Rinoa: Arrg, alright. But I get to choose the outfit with out any complaints from you.  
  
Caraway: You drive a hard bargain but, it's a deal. You know, you remind me so much of your mother.  
  
Rinoa: I miss her. I wish I could have gotten to know her better.  
  
Caraway: I miss her too. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Trabia  
  
Selphie: Irvine, can you get the mail?  
  
Irvine: Sure.  
  
Irvine goes out and gets the mail.  
  
Irvine: Here you go beautiful.  
  
Selphie: Thank you. Let's see—junk, junk, junk. Hmm, what's this?  
  
Irvine: What is it?  
  
Selphie: Looks like an invitation.  
  
Irvine: Let me see. Oh, it's from the Garden.  
  
Selphie: How do you know, where does it say it's from the Garden?  
  
Irvine pointed out the symbol of the Garden.  
  
Selphie: Oh, I see.   
  
Irvine: So, are we going?  
  
Selphie: Are you kidding me, of course.  
  
Ragnorak  
  
Quistis: Holy shit Squall, this place looks great!  
  
Squall: I know.  
  
Quistis: These bedrooms are quite roomy. But, why are there just two rooms with one bed?  
  
Squall: I originally made the rooms for guests, my family mostly.  
  
Quistis: Oh, I see. Say, have you heard from Rinoa or anyone else?  
  
Squall: No I haven't heard from Rinoa. But I have been in touch with Zell.  
  
Quistis: Zell? Th—that's amazing. So, uh… how is he doing?  
  
Squall: Okay, I guess. He has a girlfriend now. So he's probably a lot more mature then we last saw him.   
  
Quistis: I can't believe that Zell has a girlfriend. Who is she?  
  
Squall: I asked him, all he said was that we know her. Didn't say from where or what she looked like.  
  
Quistis: I am quite anxious to meet this mystery girl.  
  
Squall: Have you heard from anyone?  
  
Quistis: Not really. I was in touch with Cid and Edea, but since their retirement I haven't heard from them.  
  
Squall: It's going to be strange seeing everyone again, don't you think so?  
  
Quistis: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Squall: It's been three long years. Who would have thought we'd all be where we are now.  
  
Quistis: I know what you mean.  
  
Squall: Well, it's getting late. I guess I'll see you in morning.   
  
Quistis: Good night. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The day has arrived. The Ceremony will begin in about an hour. Everyone is home getting ready for the big night.   
  
Ragnorak  
  
Squall: Vicky, are you almost ready?  
  
Quistis: Give me one minute.  
  
Squall starts the engine to the Ragnorak.  
  
Quistis: So, what do you think?  
  
Squall turns and looks at Quistis.   
  
Squall: Damn she looks good. If your asking whether or not you look fat the answer is no. Now, come and sit.  
  
Quistis: Thank you for the compliment. You don't look so bad yourself.  
  
Squall: Ready?  
  
Quistis: I was born ready.  
  
Squall: Balamb Garden, here we come.  
  
Balamb  
  
Zell: Please, don't forget to close up the school.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: You look so handsome. I think you should dress like this more often.  
  
Zell: (rolls his eyes) Mom.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: I think you could have done your hair a little…nicer. Here, let me…  
  
Zell: Hey, don't touch the hair.   
  
Mrs. Dincht: Sorry. Don't worry about the school, you go and enjoy yourself.  
  
Zell was about to leave when he turned around and said one last thing to his mother.  
  
Zell: My hair is done (sticks his tongue out).  
  
Mrs. Dincht: (giggle) go before you're late, silly boy.  
  
Zell: Bye. Let's see it's 6 p.m., perfect timing. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Deling City  
  
Caraway: Rinoa, you almost ready? The ship will be here any minute.  
  
Rinoa: I'm ready, sorry.  
  
Caraway: You look astonishing!  
  
Rinoa: (blush) Father. Okay, let's go.  
  
Caraway: Your ride my lady.  
  
Rinoa: Father, I think I can manage walking to the shoreline.  
  
Caraway: And run the risk of you ruining your dress or shoes, I think not.  
  
Rinoa: Okay.  
  
Caraway: To the shoreline!  
  
Trabia  
  
Selphie: Here it comes Irvine. Wow, it looks so much bigger than the last time we were on it.  
  
Irvine: Sure does.  
  
The White SeeD ship lowers the stair case and they board the ship. The ship moved along the coast picking up groups of students. The third stop was off the shoreline of Deling City.  
  
Shoreline  
  
Rinoa: There it is. Bye father.  
  
Caraway: Have fun (waving).  
  
Rinoa: (waving) I will.  
  
Rinoa boards the ship. The ship moves along the coast picking up a few more groups of students. It will be just minutes before it reaches the shoreline of Balamb Garden. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
White SeeD ship  
  
Selphie: Irvine, is that…Rinoa?  
  
Irvine: I don't know. All I see is the back of some fucking girls head.  
  
Selphie: I think it is, let's go and check.  
  
Irvine: What if it's not Rinoa?  
  
Selphie pulls Irvine with her toward the girl.  
  
Selphie: Excuse me but, is this spot taken?  
  
Rinoa turns and faces Selphie and Irvine.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie! Irvine! Wow, it has been too long.  
  
They hug each other and begin to talk about things.  
  
Selphie: You look amazing.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks. You look good too.  
  
Irvine: How are you?  
  
Rinoa: I am alive and doing well. How about you two?  
  
Selphie: Same here.  
  
Rinoa: That's great.  
  
The ship stops at the shoreline of Balamb Garden.  
  
Selphie: Looks like we're here.   
  
Irvine grabs Selphie's hand and they get off the ship. Rinoa is right behind them. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
Jessica: Zell! I'm over here!  
  
Zell: Hey, you look…so damn good.  
  
Jessica: You look handsome.  
  
Zell: Looks like the place is going to be jam packed. Let's hurry and find a place to sit. I hope they are serving hot dogs!  
  
Zell grabs Jessica's hand and they head into the garden.  
  
Squall: Here we are.  
  
Quistis: Wow, a lot of people showed up.  
  
Squall: Let's hurry up and get inside before we get bombarded.  
  
Quistis: Good idea.  
  
Squall: Where is the ceremony being held?  
  
Quistis: The new Quad.  
  
Squall: New Quad?  
  
Quistis: You'll see. 


	11. note

I had to fix the mixed up chapters. Sorry about the confusion! Chapters 10-13 are corrected, so now you can read them in order. 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Everyone heads toward the entrance to the new Quad. The Quad was rebuilt and remodeled, it was enormous. They put in a dance floor, a mini bar, a stage and balcony above it. Tables were all along the walls of the Quad. Old Friends greeted each other with hugs and hand shakes. There is talking and laughter, students dancing, a band playing.   
  
Zell: You didn't tell me that they changed the Quad.  
  
Jessica: I thought that it would be better if you saw it for your self.  
  
Zell: This is…awesome. Okay, I've seen the Quad. So where's the food, the hot dogs in particular?  
  
Jessica laughs at Zell and they walk to a table.  
  
Irvine: Holy shit!  
  
Selphie: I love it!  
  
Rinoa: It's—It's enormous.  
  
Irvine: Shall we ladies?  
  
Irvine holds both his arms out and the girls grasp onto him.  
  
Just below the Quad, is the basement level. Emperor Norg is getting ready, no one's expecting him to show up. Helping Norg is none other than Siefer, Raijin, and Fuijin. Norg let them come back with the condition that they would work for him. It was basically their repentance for all their nasty little sins. 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Rinoa: I'll be out on the balcony if either of you need me.   
  
Selphie: Okay. Irvine, let's go dance.  
  
Irvine: Do we really have to?  
  
Selphie: Come on.  
  
Zell: That was one great hotdog.  
  
Jessica: One? More like four, to me (smile).  
  
Zell: Hey! (chuckle)  
  
Jessica: Let's go dance.  
  
Zell: I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
Jessica: Come on, you can't be that bad.  
  
Zell: You have no idea. Okay…but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Squall: It's too damn hot in here. I'm going out to get some fresh air.  
  
Quistis: I'll be at the bar.  
  
Squall walks through the crowded dance floor. He passes right by Irvine and Selphie.  
  
Selphie: Hey, isn't that Squall?  
  
Irvine: Where?  
  
Selphie: Right there, do you see him?  
  
Irvine: I don't think that's him. Besides, I really don't think this is Squall's type of scene. He's probably home reading one of his new weapons magazine.  
  
Selphie: Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
Quistis: I'll have a bottle of water.  
  
Student: Hey, Professor Trepe. I was wondering when we'll be going on the next SeeD Test? I want to make sure that I am prepared for anything.  
  
Quistis: That's great, but I'm not here to talk about school.   
  
Student: Oh…right. Uh, you wanted a bottle of water. Here you go. You don't have to pay, it's free.  
  
Quistis: Yeah, I know.   
  
Quistis turns away from the student.  
  
Quistis: Another student trying to get on my good side or trying to get into my pants. 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Zell: I'm sorry! I told you this was a bad idea.  
  
Jessica: Ouch! It's okay.   
  
Zell: Let's take a break.   
  
Jessica: Sounds like a good idea.  
  
Zell: I'm so fucking thirsty. I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?  
  
Jessica: A bottle of water and an ice pack (smile).  
  
Zell: You got it. I'll be right back, don't go running away!  
  
Jessica: I'll be right here.  
  
Quistis realized who was heading in her direction. She quickly turned around to face the other direction.  
  
Quitsis: I hope he didn't see me.  
  
Zell: A bottle of water and a bottle of coke.  
  
Student: Sure.  
  
Zell looked around the bar to see if he could recognize anyone.   
  
Student: Here you go.  
  
Zell: How much?  
  
Student: It's free.  
  
Zell: No fucking way, that's awesome. Thanks!  
  
Zell walks away and Quistis let's out a loud sigh of relief.   
  
Quistis: Whew, that was a close one.  
  
Why did Quistis hide from Zell? Why aren't Squall and Rinoa together? Here's a quick recap as to what happened. Sometime during their travels to defeat Ultimecia, Quistis and Zell had fallen for each other. She thought that she had developed feelings for Squall as well. Well, the night they defeated Ultimecia, Quistis told Squall that she thinks that she has feelings for him. She ends up kissing him and before he could break the kiss, Zell and Rinoa walk in on them. That's what happened, so on with the story.  
  
** Sorry for the short chapter, I have been busy with my other project. ** 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Rinoa stares up into the night sky.  
  
Rinoa: I remember when we first met. We danced and you were so nervous (sigh).   
  
Squall walks onto the balcony expecting to be alone but was caught by surprise to see someone else was there. He walks closer toward the balcony railing, but stopped dead in his tracks. Squall realized it was not just any girl. It was Rinoa.  
  
Squall: Ri—Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa slowly turns to face the person that called her. The color on her face vanished.   
  
Rinoa: Squall?  
  
Squall: It is…you.  
  
Rinoa: Wh—what are uh…hi.  
  
Squall: …hey.  
  
Rinoa: I didn't think I'd see you here. I mean this isn't really your scene.  
  
Squall stood beside her and she turned her head toward the sky.   
  
Squall: Yeah, I know. I was dragged into coming the last minute.  
  
Rinoa: By whom?  
  
Squall: …Quistis.  
  
Rinoa: (After all this time she's still trying to get with him. What a fucking bitch!) That was nice of her.  
  
Squall: …it's been a long time.  
  
Rinoa: Three years and two months to be exact. So, how have you been?  
  
Squall: Let's cut the bullshit small talk. I don't want to pretend nothing has happened.  
  
Rinoa: All right. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Squall: Ladies first.  
  
Rinoa turned to face him.  
  
Rinoa: Why did you have to hurt me by kissing that—that bitch?  
  
Squall: For the last fucking time. I did not kiss her.  
  
Rinoa: …huff  
  
Squall: You want the truth, here's the truth. Quistis and Zell fell for each other and she came to me to tell me that there was a problem. She then tells me that she has these really intense feelings and that they aren't meant for Zell. Before I knew it she was kissing me. That's when you and Zell walked in.   
  
Rinoa: So you didn't…  
  
Squall: Kiss her? Hell no! Quistis was my teacher and my friend, that's all I see her as.  
  
Rinoa: (Oh man, I really blew it this time) I am so sorry Squall. If that was all it was then why didn't you just say so?  
  
Squall: Are you fucking kidding me? You would not listen to a damn thing I was saying. Besides, when I called you, you told me to fuck off. So I did.  
  
Rinoa: Squall…I—  
  
Squall: I thought you were the one person that understood me.  
  
Rinoa: (I'm such a fucking idiot!)  
  
Squall: (Maybe, just maybe, Seifer was right).  
  
Rinoa lowered her head.  
  
Rinoa: Sqaull?  
  
Sqaull: What?  
  
Rinoa begins to cry and Squall just looked at her.   
  
Rinoa: (sniffle) I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me.  
  
Rinoa looks up at Squall. She looks into his deep, dark eyes for an answer, but found nothing. Just as she began to lower her head, Squall puts his index finger under her chin to lift her head. Rinoa felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
Squall: (Maybe, just maybe, Seifer was wrong) I forgive you (smile).  
  
Rinoa: Oh Squall.  
  
Squall wraps his arms around Rinoa and felt the intense feelings of her love all over again.  
  
Rinoa: (You forgive me now, but will you forgive me when I tell you everything?) Squall?  
  
Squall: Huh?  
  
Rinoa: I—I love you. I'll always love you no matter what happens.  
  
Squall: …I love you too (what could she mean by no matter what happens?). 


	16. note

I don't know why this is happening, but every time I turn around there's always something wrong with my story. I am sorry for all of the screw-ups. Just hang in there with me. 


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
It was now time for the most anticipated part of the ceremony to begin. Trumpets were being sounded and every one was seated in their seats. Quistis took her place behind the curtains. A small section of the floor began to open beside her. Right there before her very eyes stood Norg but, that's not what really caught her attention. For standing right next to Norg was the one guy she thought would never return to the Garden. The monster who almost killed the everyone at the Garden, Seifer Almasy.  
  
Quistis: (oh God, what the hell is he doing here?)  
  
There he stood proud and tall with a mischievous smile on his face. Quistis quickly walked over to Norg.  
  
Quistis: Are you alright Norg? What is he doing here?  
  
Norg put a hand up to silence Quistis.  
  
Norg: All will soon be revealed in due time. Please, take your places.  
  
Quistis took her place beside Seifer. Seifer turned his head to look at her and he just chuckles. Quistis rolls her eyes and they both face forward.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Balamb Garden's Ceremonial Reunion. Today we have surprises that'll shock you all. So, with out further ado, I present to you the speaker for the Ceremony. The one and only…Norg!  
  
The first set of curtains open and out walks Norg. The crowd gets up to give him a proper welcoming. Norg puts his hands up to cue everyone to sit.  
  
Norg: Thank you all for coming to the Ceremonial Reunion. I trust that everyone is enjoying themselves. I see some very familiar faces and some new faces out in the crowd. I guess this means you all like it here. I don't want to take up to much of your time so we'll begin.  
  
Norg clears his throat and begins his speech.  
  
Norg: There comes a time for change to make progress. I'm sure you are all aware of the saying "Time to go out with the old and bring in the new". It has taken me three years and some change to make this decision. The decision wasn't the hardest part at all. The hardest part was figuring out who the next generation of leaders for the Garden will be. I finally came to a conclusion and today is the day you will meet them. What do you think, should we get a peek at them today?  
  
The crowd yelled YES.  
  
Norg: Let's begin with this lovely young lady. A top notch member of the See D who served as an instructor. A See D Cadet at the age of 15, she instructed some students during the Sorceress War. The lovely Quistis Trepe! 


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Norg: There comes a time for when change is necessary to make progress for the future. I'm sure everyone has heard the saying "Time to take out the old, and bring in the new". It was easy to decide to make this decision of change. What wasn't easy, was finding the right people to lead the Garden in its progress. Tonight we'll meet these few individuals I thought were very much qualified to fill those positions. So, without further ado let's begin.   
  
Norg cleared his throat.  
  
Norg: This young lady has proven herself time and time again. A top notch member of the SeeD and an excellent instructor. She became a SeeD Cadet at the tender age of 15. Help me welcome your new Emperor or should I say Empress, the wonderful Quistis Trepe!  
  
The curtains draw open and Quistis emerges from behind the burgundy curtains. The male part of the crowd begin to whistle and everyone clapped. Tears developed in Quistis's eyes.  
  
Quistis: …um(cough)Wow, this is really an honor. I have been through so much and now here I am. I will do my utmost to make this a peaceful and joyous place to be. Thank you all.  
  
Quistis waves at the crowd and retreats behind the curtains where Seifer stood.  
  
Rinoa: (typical, she always gets what she wants. Well…almost.)Good for her.  
  
Squall: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Zell: I should have been given that position. Don't you think so Jess?  
  
Jessica: Zell, I think that you have the position you want(smiles).  
  
Zell: (smiles)Yeah, I guess you're right. I have everything I could want right here.  
  
Selphie: I am so happy for her, she really does deserve it.  
  
Irvine: I just hope that she can take the pressure of being the Empress. 


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Norg: Well, we all know what this means. Quisitis' old position as Head Master and a SeeD instructor is now open. But before we get to that I'll introduce Quistis's personal body guard. I've had the pleasure to work one on one with this young man. Let me just say this, he has proven himself worthy for this position. In fact, that's what he's been training for the last two years and some change. This young man caused havoc within the Garden. He was a likely candidate for SeeD. Although he is a naturally gifted soldier, his inability to take orders and control his temper labeled him as "problematic". Here he is…Seifer Almasy!  
  
The curtains opened and out emerged Seifer. He held his head high and kept a skeptical smirk on his face. The crowd was either in shock or terrified. Whispering grew all around the room.  
  
Seifer: (cough) It's always great to be welcomed with "open arms" (chuckle). Okay…I am honored to be given the position of protecting the Empress. It ahs always been my dream to become a "knight" and it has finally come true. I had the opportunity before but it wasn't honorable. Look, I don't expect to be forgiven for my betrayal; I can't change what has happened. I just want to move on and I hope that you all one day can move on with me. That's all, thanks.  
  
Seifer walked away with a hand in the air. Not a single person could respond. He retreated behind the curtains to accompany Quistis.  
  
Rinoa: (oh, my God! It can't be, I thought he wasn't coming back. Great, this is just fucking great.)Holy shit!  
  
Squall: (Why? Why did you have to come back?)Holy shit is right.  
  
Zell: No way! That asshole doesn't deserve to be back in Garden at ALL!  
  
Jessica: (I can't believe this, he's been under my nose all along!)  
  
Selphie: This may come as a shock to you Irvine, but I'm happy for him. I believe his sincerity about every thing.  
  
Irvine: (we can't be too sure.)Maybe Selphie, just maybe.  
  
Quistis: (why did it have to be him?)  
  
Seifer: (man am I good.) 


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Norg: Time for me announce the person that'll be taking Quistis' instructor position. This young lady has been with us for the past three years. Right now she the coordinator for the SeeD missions. Please, help me welcome Jessica Porter.  
  
Jessica: Oh, my goodness, that's…me!   
  
Jessica runs up to the stage.  
  
Zell: That's my girlfriend!  
  
Jessica: This is such a surprise. I'm so nervous and happy so forgive me. Whew, this feels great. I just want to thank the Garden for taking me in and helping me achieve this. …Zell, baby, can you believe this!(giggles)Thank you.  
  
Rinoa: She's very pretty.  
  
Squall: That's his girlfriend? Who the hell is that?  
  
Selphie: Who is that?  
  
Irvine: Squall said that we'd know her.  
  
Quistis: (not bad Zell, not bad at all.)  
  
Seifer: (so, Jess found herself a chicken wuss for a boyfriend. Come on Jess I thought you were better than that.)(chuckle)  
  
Zell:(Did she have to call out to me?)  
  
Norg: Now for the moment we have been waiting for. This young man led us to great victory with a few of his companions. He was a Cadet in SeeD. His aloof anti-social behavior made him appear selfish and lacking team unity. He dislikes having others involved in his affairs and is best described as a lone wolf.   
  
Squall: (please, not me! Not me!)  
  
Norg: The tactile and reluctant hero…Squall Leonhart!  
  
The crowd went wild. Trumpets were sounded and he was given a standing ovation.  
  
Squall: (FUCK! I knew I shouldn't have come.)  
  
Squall walks over to the stage and waits for the noise to die down.  
  
Rinoa: (whistles)Yeah!  
  
Zell: Who's the man? Squall's the man!(whistles)  
  
Selphie: YEAH! YEAH!  
  
Irvine: (that's what I'm talking about.)(whistles)  
  
Quistis: (whisper)No one else deserves it more than you do.  
  
Seifer: (light chuckle)(looks like we'll be seeing more of each other than I thought.) 


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Squall: (say something you idiot!)uh…(smooth move dumb ass). I (cough), I wasn't expecting this. I was told that I wouldn't be up here doing this, but I guess things can't always go my way. What can I say…I'm honored to be given this position. I didn't think that I would do this sort of thing again but, like I said things can't always go my way. Thanks again.  
  
Squall waves and walks off the stage before Norg could stop him.  
  
Norg: He was quick to walk away. Okay, now you have the rest of the night to yourselves. Enjoy tonight while you still can. Good night!  
  
Norg retreats behind the curtains to accompany Seifer and Quistis.  
  
Norg: Can the two of you escort me down to my chamber?  
  
Quistis: Yes, of course.  
  
Seifer: Sure.  
  
Rinoa: Squall, I am so happy for you.  
  
Squall: (smirk) Oh yeah?  
  
Rinoa: What?  
  
Squall: How about a kiss as a gift from you?  
  
Rinoa laughed but gave in to his request.  
  
Zell: How about you stay over tonight?  
  
Jessica: Hmm…as much as that sounds tempting, I can't.  
  
Zell: (pouting) Why not?  
  
Jessica: I have to be here early for the first day of classes.   
  
Zell: Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?  
  
Jessica: Of course (I might be a little late, I have some unfinished business to deal with).  
  
Selphie: Come on, let's go find everyone.  
  
Irvine: Right behind you.  
  
Quistis pulls Norg to the side.  
  
Quistis: I just wanted to thank you, again. I really appreciate everything.  
  
Norg: No need to thank me. Besides, now I can relax and leave.   
  
Quistis: What? Where are you going?  
  
Norg: I can go back to the Shumi village for retirement. It's peaceful and quiet.  
  
Seifer: Can I ask what's going to happen with Raijin and Fuijin?  
  
Norg: Well, since Quistis has you as the body guard, they are now under the command of Squall. You'd have to ask him.  
  
Seifer: Oh (they're not going to like that very much).  
  
Norg: You two can go back and enjoy the rest of the ceremony. Go ahead, I'll be fine. Raijin and Fuijin will be here shortly.  
  
Quistis and Seifer head to the elevator.  
  
Seifer: Ladies first.  
  
Quistis enters the elevator with Seifer right behind her.  
  
Quistis: (I hope the elevator doesn't break down!)  
  
Quistis felt Seifer staring at her.  
  
Quistis: What?  
  
Seifer shrugs.  
  
Seifer: Nothing.  
  
He pushes the first floor buttons and the elevator begins to move. 


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Selphie: Hey, Squall!   
  
Squall turns around to find Selphie and Irvine coming his way.  
  
Rinoa: She is just so damn cute.  
  
Seplhie: Squall, I am so happy for you.   
  
Irvine: What's up Squall?  
  
Squall: Hey guys, wow long time since I have seen you.  
  
Rinoa: Three years and some change to be exact.  
  
Selphie: I wanted to catch you before you leave and before we left.   
  
Squall: That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. (smirk)  
  
Selphie: Do you have plans for this weekend?  
  
Rinoa: I don't.  
  
Irvine: How about you, Squall?  
  
Squall: No.  
  
Seplhie: Good, come by my place around noon. It's really important so don't forget.  
  
Irvine: I wish we could stick around to talk but we have to find everyone else as well.  
  
Rinoa: Okay.  
  
Selphie: Did you guys see where Zell or Quistis disappeared to?  
  
Squall: No.  
  
Irvine: Guess we'll have to do this the hard way.  
  
Selphie: What do you mean?  
  
Irvine: Now we have to go look for him.  
  
Squall: He shouldn't be so hard to find.  
  
Irvine: Great seeing you again, Squall.  
  
Selphie: See you this weekend. Bye!  
  
Selphie and Irvine left to look for Quistis and Zell.  
  
Jessica: Oh Zell,I am so happy.  
  
Zell: I want to find Squall.   
  
Jessica: Okay. Umm…I think I saw him head in that direction.  
  
Jessica points in the direction of the balcony.  
  
Zell: Let's go. 


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
The elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors opened. Quistis heads out and Seifer was right behind her.  
  
Quistis: You don't have to follow mw every where I go.   
  
Seifer: I don't mind.  
  
Quistis: Well I do. I have friends to meet. Why don't you go and find you some "friends"?  
  
Seifer: Now was that a necessary comment to make? All I am trying to do is protect you. I mean you never know when you need protection. (smirk)  
  
Quistis rolls her eyes and huffs.  
  
Qusitis: Lets' get this straight. If I could fire you, I would, but I can't. So I suggest that you stay out of my way.  
  
Seifer: Do you know what I think?  
  
Quistis: Careful not to think too much, you might hurt yourself.  
  
Seifer: I think that you like having me around. I bet you like it so much that it drives you crazy because you can't admit it.  
  
Seifer moved closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Suddenly her knees began to feel weak.  
  
Quistis: (what the fuck is going on? I don't feel so good.)  
  
Seifer: What's the matter cat got your tongue?  
  
Quistis began to feel light headed and felt a little faint. Seifer's words began to sound muffled and sluggish. The room started to spin and white spots appeared all around the room.   
  
Quistis: (what the hell is happening to me? oh, God I'm going to…)  
  
Quistis fainted but Seifer caught her just in time.  
  
Seifer: Hey, what…  
  
Those were the last words Quistis heard Seifer speak. 


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Zell and Jessica found Squall and Rinoa on the balcony.  
  
Zell: Well, well…look what we have here.  
  
Squall turns to Zell.  
  
Rinoa: Zell!  
  
Squall: Hey!  
  
Squall and Zell shake hands.  
  
Zell: That was an impressive speech.  
  
Squall: Fuck you.  
  
Rinoa: Give me a hug you big wuss.  
  
Zell walks over to Rinoa and gives her a hug.  
  
Zell: Oh, guys this is my girlfriend Jessica. Jess these are my friends Rinoa and Squall.  
  
Squall: Hey.  
  
Jessica: Hello.  
  
Rinoa: Nice to meet you.  
  
Jessica: Same here.  
  
Squall: I'm sorry, but didn't you that we would know her?  
  
Zell: Oh yeah, that. Well, at the time I was going out with the library girl. Then I met Jess and well here we are.  
  
Rinoa: So Jessica, how do you like it here?  
  
Jessica: I love it. I have been here three years and I met Zell here.  
  
Squall: Oh yeah. How long have you guys been together?  
  
Zell: Two years and…five months, right?  
  
Jessica: Yup.  
  
Zell: So you two back together? When did this happen?  
  
Rinoa: Today.  
  
Squall: Tonight.  
  
Jessica: Aw, that's so romantic.  
  
Zell: That's good to hear.  
  
Squall: Did Selphie and Irvine find you?  
  
Zell: They're here?   
  
Rinoa: Yeah, they're looking for you and Quistis.  
  
Zell: I didn't see them.  
  
Squall: You better catch up to them, they are going to be leaving soon.  
  
Zell: Yeah, I guess you're right. Wow, it was great seeing you guys again.  
  
Squall: Same here man.  
  
Rinoa: It was good meeting you Jessica.  
  
Jessica: You too.  
  
Zell: Come on Jess, we gotta find the others. C-ya! 


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Selphie: Maybe he's out here.  
  
Irvine: Why would you think that?  
  
Selphie: I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to look.  
  
Irvine: How about you go left and I go right?  
  
Selphie: Good thinking.  
  
Selphie goes to the left of the circle and Irvine goes to the right. They figured that zell and his girlfriend were out in the lobby instead of inside the Quad. What they didn't know is that Seifer and Quistis were out there instead of Zell. Selphie and Irvine caught a glimpse of blond hair. They figured that it was Zell with his hair done. When they got a little closer they realized it wasn't.  
  
Selphie: (is that Seifer? What the heck is he doing?)  
  
Irvine: (Seifer! Who is that on the floor?)  
  
Irvine walked closer and saw just who it was.  
  
Irvine: (Quistis?) Hey, get your filthy hands off of her!  
  
Selphie couldn't see who it was on the floor. She ran over to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Selphie: What is going…on?  
  
Quistis was laying in Seifers arms.   
  
Irvine: What did you do to her?  
  
Seifer: Calm down cow boy, she fainted.  
  
Selphie: What happened?  
  
Seifer: She fainted, and I just happened to catch her.  
  
Irvine: Why did she faint? What did you do or say?  
  
Seifer: Not a damn thing. Are you going to stand there or are you going to get the doctor me?  
  
Selphie: Irvine, help him!  
  
Seifer: I have her. Just make sure that Doctor Kadowaki is in the infirmary.  
  
Irvine: I'll go. Selphie pick up her bag and walk with him to the infirmary.  
  
Selphie: Got it.  
  
Irvine ran to the infirmary to check while Seifer carried Quistis and Selphie carried her bag. 


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Irvine: Doctor Kadowaki! It's Quistis, she fainted!  
  
Kadowaki: Where is she?  
  
Seifer walks in with Quistis in his arms and Selphie was right behind him.  
  
Kadowaki: Lay her on the bed.  
  
Seifer layed her down and Kadowaki checked her pulse.  
  
Kadowaki: Heart rate is normal. What happened?  
  
Seifer: We were on our way to the Quad when she fainted.  
  
Kadowaki: Did she take anything? Eat anything?  
  
Seifer: How the fuck should I know.  
  
Kadowaki: No need for the foul language.   
  
Selphie: Is she going to be alright?  
  
Kadowaki: Yes, she needs to rest.  
  
Irvine: Can you tell us what went wrong?  
  
Kadowaki: No, I mean it could be from anything. I need to run tests.  
  
Selphie: Tests?  
  
Kadowaki: She's in good hands now. I'll have more answers tomorrow when she wakes up.  
  
Seifer: Wakes up? I thought that if you faint you come right out of it?  
  
Kadowaki: Yes, you do. But it seems that Qusitis fell asleep when she fainted.  
  
Seifer: Can't we just wake her up?  
  
Kadowaki: Yes, but I think she should sleep it off.  
  
Selphie: Can we visit in the morning?  
  
Kadowaki: Sure. Okay, you guys are going to have to get out.  
  
Selphie: Come on Irvine, let's go.  
  
Irvine: We'll have to rent a room at the hotel.  
  
Selphie: Okay.  
  
Seplhie and Irvine left the infirmary.   
  
Kadowaki: You can leave too, Seifer.  
  
Seifer: Yeah I know. I think I'll stay here if you don't mind?  
  
Kadowaki looked at Quistis then at Seifer.  
  
Kadowaki: Okay, but don't wake her up. I'll be in the back room if you need me.  
  
Seifer nodded and sat in the chair next to the bed. 


	27. Note

I just want to thank you all for your kind reviews.   
  
2: Grasshopper- I'm glad that you like my story. My sister said that now I have your attention but the hardest part is keeping the attention. I'll try my hardest to make the story worth reading. Believe me, this is just the beginning. Wait until you see what I've got in store for the drama and romance sections. 


	28. Chapter 24

** Sorry took so long to update. I have been busy writing up the chapters for part 2. This is actually the last chapter to part one, so just bare with me. **  
  
Conclusion   
  
The ceremony ends and everyone has left.  
  
Rinoa: Give me a minute I have to call my father. I'll catch up to you at the front gates.  
  
Squall: Okay.  
  
Rinoa: (pick up!) Hello, father it's me.  
  
Caraway: Hey, how was the ceremony?  
  
Rinoa: It was fun.  
  
Caraway: Told you that you'd have fun. What time are you coming home?  
  
Rinoa: I'm heading home now. How's Elizabeth?  
  
Caraway: Well, her temperature went down. The doctor says that she should feel better in the morning.  
  
Rinoa: Thank God. Thank nana and pop for me.  
  
Caraway: Already did. They want to come over for dinner this weekend.  
  
Rinoa: Okay. I gotta go, I'll see you soon.  
  
Caraway: Okay, bye.  
  
Rinoa meets up with Squall at the Front Gates.  
  
Squall: Ready?  
  
Rinoa: Yup.  
  
Squall brings Rinoa to Deling City.  
  
Rinoa: This looks good.   
  
Squall: What looks good?  
  
Rinoa: The Ragnorak, it looks better than before.  
  
Squall: Yeah, I know. Do you want me to walk you to your house?  
  
Rinoa turns away from him with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Rinoa: No. I mean, I can manage to get there safely.  
  
Squall: Okay.   
  
Squall lands the Ragnorak and he walks Rinoa to the entrance of Deling City.  
  
Rinoa: I guess I'll see you this weekend?  
  
Squall: Uh, yeah, sure.  
  
Rinoa kisses him and goes into the city.  
  
Squall: (you're hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is.)  
  
Squall gets on back in the Ragnorak and heads to Esther.  
  
Irvine: Yes, a room for two.  
  
Attendant: How many nights?  
  
Selphie: Just tonight.  
  
Attendant: Okay. Here's your key and have a nice night.  
  
Selphie: You too.  
  
They head up the stairs and enter their rented room.  
  
Irvine: Yes, now I can finally relax and sleep.  
  
Selphie: (yawn) I know what you mean. Good night Irvine.  
  
Irvine: (yawn) Good night Seplhie.  
  
They climb in bed and fall fast asleep.  
  
** Not a long and interesting chapter, or so it seems! ** 


End file.
